finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy gameplay changes
The following is a list of gameplay changes between the original Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. New Features *New Assist feature. *Duel Colosseum is replaced with a new "Labyrinth" mode. *Ten new characters - Kain, Gilgamesh, Tifa, Laguna, Yuna, Prishe, Vaan, Lightning, and Desperado Chaos are playable, and Aerith is available as an Assist. *New Ground Dash abilities allow characters to dash on the ground without being able to dash in the air, but allowing ground attacks to be used quicker after a dash. *New precision blocking ability allows characters to block attacks by properly timing their block as soon as the opponents attack is about to connect that would normally crush or guard stagger (blocking a guard crush attack would cause the blocker to stagger also). *New EX Revenge feature, that allows you to use your full EX gauge to stop time for your opponent under certian conditions, alowing you to hit with a combo or HP attack. Hitting with an HP attack ends the time-warp. Changes from Dissidia General Gameplay *Stage Bravery is lower. *Chase Sequences are faster and absorb EX force when starting or continuing Chase. *Wall Rush damage deals 25% of the base damage. *Many moves do different damage. *EX Bursts do less damage. *EX Force and EX Cores fill the EX Gauge less. *Attacks spawn less EX Force. *Some old accessories have had their effects altered. *New introductory, victory and defeat quotes. Warrior of Light *Aerial version of Dayflash *New HP attack, Ultimate Shield *Dayflash no longer has Wall Rush, but initiates Chase *Rising Buckler and Shield Strike no longer initiate Chase but have Wall Rush. *Shield of Light can aim on a downward or upward angle. *Shining Wave travels into the air. Garland *New Bravery attack, Thundaga *New HP attack, Flare Firion *New HP attack, Lord of Arms. *Straightarrow fires faster and now guard crushes. *Fire, Thunder and Blizzard attacks are renamed "Magic Arts" and can be changed three times in succession. *Swordslash has Wall Rush. *Rope Knife, Lance Combo and Reel Axe can change the second part of the attack. *Lance Combo has increased absorption effect and can combo without hitting. *Rope Knife has longer range and fires into the air, but no longer guard crushes. The Emperor *New HP attack, Melancholy Prison. *Aerial Flare has downwards Wall Rush. *Ground version of Light Crest lays crest horizontally on the ground and fires projectiles upwards *Midair version of Light Crest turns to face opponent *Fully charged Dynamite guard crushes *Landmine and Mine have greatly reduced lag. Mine initiates Chase *Thunder Crest no longer vanishes if the Emperor is hit *EX Mode bonus Blood Magic heals twice as much HP as the damage done. Onion Knight *New Bravery attack, Power Up. Cloud of Darkness *Two new Bravery attacks, Tentacle of Hate and Tentacle of Scorn. *She can now move while using Fusillade Particle Beam. *Wide-Angle Particle Beam now travels farther and faster. Cecil *Two new HP attacks, Shadowbringer and Light Slasher. *Dark Lance guard crushes at close range. *Nightfall and Dark Step stagger on impact, but not when Cecil is falling. Golbez *Aerial version of Assault System. *New Bravery attack, Shadow Wall. *New HP attack, Sector Ray. *When using Gravity System and Float System, CPU nodes no longer spawn if hand fling is blocked. *The second orb fired by Gravity Force staggers opponent, first orb guard crushes. Bartz *Has Hellfire, Ragnarok Blade, Dark Flame and Light Slasher as HP attacks. *Many of his old Bravery attacks incorporate attack patterns from the new characters. Exdeath *New HP attack, Maelstrom *High Guard blocks less. Exdeath turns to face opponent while using High Block. *Can combo Reverse Polarity into a counterattack if he damages opponent. *Black Hole has increased absorption. *He is able to cancel out of HP attacks into block moves Terra *New Brave to HP attack, Firaga. Chains from Fire. *Fire has increased speed and tracking, executes faster. *Meltdown charges slower. *Thundara executes faster. Kefka *Waggle-Wobbly Firaga and Extra-Crispy Firaga use different graphics. *Lickity-Split Thundaga can travel on a vertical angle. *Can move while using Forsaken. In EX Mode Forsaken fires one orb up and one orb down. Cloud *Aerial version of Double Cut. *Aerial version of Meteorain. *Cross-Slash has improved tracking. *Ground version of Meteorain has improved tracking. *Ground version Double Cut has increased range. Cannot be dodge canceled. *Climhazzard has improved range and tracking, but cannot be dodge canceled. *Sonic Break absorbs and executes faster. *Slashing Blow absorbs, executes faster, and has better tracking. *Blade Beam has improved range. *Fire and Fira stun opponent longer. *Aerial Fang executes faster and has Wall Rush. *Rising Fang has improved range. *Omnislash Ver. 5 guard crushes. Cloud no longer tracks opponent if they somehow escape the attack and dashes in place. *Braver has reduced range. Sephiroth *New Bravery attack, Instant. *Shadow Flare has increased stun duration. Squall *New Bravery attack, Fire Barret. *Mystic Flurry hits eight times. *Last hit of Fusillade guard crushes. *Fated Circle and Aerial Circle have improved absorption effect. *Blasting Zone turns to track opponent during start-up. *Beat Fang has improved range. *Heel Crush cannot be dodge canceled. Ultimecia *New Bravery attack, Knight's Spear. *New HP attack, Hell's Judgment. *Charged Knight's Blade does more hits and executes faster. *Uncharged Knight's Arrow has improved tracking. *Charged Knight's Arrow fires one arrow at a time. *Both versions of Knight's Arrow stun opponent longer. *Shockwave Pulsar sticks to floors and ceilings when fired before exploding. Has absorption. *Ultimecia can move while using Apocalypse. Zidane *New Bravery attack, Booster 8. *Meo Twister has different graphic. *Free Energy had its range reduced Kuja *New HP attack, Force Symphony. Tidus *Aerial version of Cut & Run. Jecht *New HP attack, Jecht Beam. Bravery combos can chain into Jecht Beam. *Attacks charge faster. *Jecht Rush and Jecht Stream have improved range when charged. Shantotto *HP attacks level up to improved forms at lower amounts of Bravery. *Stun can combo into HP attacks. *Bio does increased damage but lasts for less time. *All HP attacks execute faster and have decreased lag. Gabranth *New Bravery attack in EX Mode. *Circle of Judgment hits multiple times. *Attacks in normal mode can be canceled into EX Charge. *EX Charge charges EX Gauge significantly faster. *Vortex of Judgment and Relentless Lunge guard stagger. *Guilt no longer creates explosion if initial charge attack misses. *Hatred has increased absorption and range. *New EX Mode ability, "Jamming." Does not grant opponent Stage Bravery if Gabranth is stricken with EX Break. Gabranth's EX Mode is still canceled. *Dual Rend does less hits. Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy